dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Demon
Demons are usually evil creatures who enjoy using their power to kill and torture those who are weaker than themselves. Overview Regular Demons Demons first appears in the Dragon Ball movie Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle where they live in the Devil's Castle, located in the Devil's Hand, under the leadership of Lucifer. With the exception of Ghastel, Lucifer's demons use machine guns and bazookas. Demons later appeared in the filler episode "Goku Goes to Demon Land" as followers of Shula, the "King of the Demon World". Shula managed to open the giant entrance to the demon world, and kept it open for a while by wedging his cursed sword in its door, thus allowing many demons to continually tormented the nearby kingdom during nightfall. Contrary to Lucifer's demons, Shula's followers are martial artists. Spike the Devil Man, Fortuneteller Baba's fourth fighter, is a demon as well.Daizenshuu 7 The "King of Demons", or supposed Makaioshin, is Dabura, who was first seen taken under the control of the wizard Babidi. Despite being the king of demons, he was the first to fall to Majin Buu when he was released by Babidi. When he is next encountered, in Other World, his emotions have changed significantly: he became a kind, very caring creature and helps Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl look for Gohan because at this time they all think he had been killed by Buu even thought he had not. Demon Clans The only group of demons that appears in the original manga is King Piccolo's Demon Clan (魔族, Mazoku) composed of King Piccolo and his offspring (Piano, Tambourine, Cymbal, and Drum). Garlic and his son Garlic Jr., introduced in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, were also leaders of a Demon Clan. Contrary to King Piccolo's Demon Clan who is composed of Nameks and Mutated Nameks, Garlic and his son are from planet Makyo (Makyo means "Devil's Cave", the "Realm of Demons" in Japanese Buddhism). Another Demon Clan led by a namek, Lord Slug, is featured in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Other Demons The Ogres (Oni) that appear in the series are, in the Japanese mythology, something of a mix between a demon and a troll. They assist King Yemma and take care of the Other World. The Majin is a race of magic-created demons. The most famous Majin is Majin Buu who was created by Bibidi. They are not be confused with people under control of Babidi's magic who are also called "Majins". In the movies, two other magic-created demons appears: Janemba in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn and Hirudegarn in Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. Ozotto, who appears in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S., is also a Majin. Lord Yao from Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy calls himself the "Demon King". List of demons ;Regular demons *Dabura – King until being taken by Babidi. Is later killed by Majin Buu in Age 774. As the Demon King, he might be a Makaioshin. *Shula – Appears in "Goku Goes to Demon Land". As the King of the Demon World, he might be a Makaioshin. *Melee – Appears in "Goku Goes to Demon Land". *Gola – Appears in "Goku Goes to Demon Land". *Lucifer – Appears in the mivie Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. According to Daizenshuu 7, he is a Makaioshin. *Ghastel – Appears in Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. *Spike the Devil Man – One of Fortuneteller Baba's fighters. He has an older sister called Majon. ;Demon Clan *King Piccolo (leader) *Piano, Tambourine, Cymbal, Drum, and all the other unnamed Mutated Nameks *Piccolo Jr. ;Makyans *Garlic (leader) *Garlic Jr. (leader) *Ginger, Nicky, and Sansho *Spice Boys (Spice, Vinegar, Salt, Mustard) ;Lord Slug's clan *Lord Slug (leader) *Commander Zeeun, Angila, Wings, and Medamatcha ;Oni *King Yemma (leader) *Goz and Mez *Saike Demon ;Magic beings *Ozotto *Majin Buu – Create by Bibidi. *Janemba – Created from pure evil. *Hirudegarn – Created by the Kashvar. ;Lord Yao's group *Lord Yao (leader) *Mamba, Susha, and Torga Trivia *Fire Demons and Miniature Demons appear as enemies in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans for the Nintendo DS. Gallery References External Links *Kazentai Demon Guide Category:Races Category:Demons Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists